Prisoner of Askaban: Remus Style
by ninni
Summary: What Remus Lupin is going through in the third book!
1. Default Chapter

Prisoner of Askaban: Remus Style by ninni  
  
Summary: What Remus Lupin is going through in Prisioner of Askaban! WARNING: I have soooooo many flashbacks to the marauder days! Beware! Disclaimer: hail the goddess JK Rowling!  
  
Chapter 1: Back at the Hogwarts Express ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus Lupin stood at the crossing for Platform 9 3/4, and sweat broke out on his brow. What if they don't like me? He thought. How will they react when they find out? Will they persecute him as everyone else in the wizarding world did? Or would they befriend and accept him as only his best friends did all those years ago?  
  
Remus' smile was bittersweet, this was a similar train of thought than that of his first day at the Hogwarts Express. (A/N here comes the first flashback!lol)  
  
~FLASHBACK~ 'OK, I can do this! I will not wimp out! I won't leave! OHHH WHAT AM I THINKING??? No one wants me here! They're going to hate me! I'm leaving.'  
  
As a young Remus turns around to leave we can see that although is is much younger, he doesn't look any less tired, he still is rather thin and his clothes hang off of him. Before he can leave, Remus is stopped when another young boy walked into him.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't see you there," the boy said with a friendly smile on his face.  
  
"It's alright, I was just about to leave," Remus made to walk away when the boy spoke up.  
  
"I'm James Potter, are you trying to get into the platform? It's easy just walk through the middle of Platforms 9 and 10."  
  
Remus glanced at the boy, he was tall and rather scrawny with a full head of disorderly black hair and a pair of round glasses which covered chocolate brown eyes.  
  
"Oh, it's not that, I've decided I'm not going..."  
  
James' eyes went wide in horror and Remus' sentence was left unfinished as James pulled him out of the way, just as a trunk crashed into Remus' things. The boy running after it was heard mumbling a "Sorry, trying to get away from that stupid git!"  
  
"Why is Severus after you now, Sirius?" James asked as the three boys all bent to pick up the discarded trunks and their contents.  
  
As they stood up, Remus looked at the boy named Sirius. He also had black hair however, he wasn't as scrawny as James and had mischievous blue eyes, and the look on his face suggested that he was up to something.  
  
"Oh nothing," was his general reply, followed by a whispered, "You'll see" and a grin.  
  
All three boys walked through the platform and looked up at the train that would bring them to the best years of their lives. ~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
The Remus of today walked though the platform and boarded the train, since he had come extremely early he had no problem finding the compartment he and the other Marauders had claimed every trip to or from Hogwarts. He sat and let the memories overwhelm him.  
  
~FLASHBACK~ The boys boarded the train and found an empty compartment. As the were sitting down James spoke up once again.  
  
"So anyway, I'm James Potter and this is Sirius Black, we are both first years. And you are?"  
  
"Remus Lupin, I'm also a first year," he said politely.  
  
"Great!" piped in Sirius, "You can join our 'I hate Severus Snape' Club. Basically the point is to make Severus' life as miserable as he makes ours. I have a plan in action, wait until you see!"  
  
"Which reminds me! What exactly did you do to him this time?" Although James tried to look nonchalant, his bright eyes gave away his anticipation.  
  
Just as Sirius was about to answer there was a light knock on the door. A girl poked her head through the opening in the door.  
  
"Excuse me is there room in here? All the other compartments are full." She was rather pretty, with dark auburn hair and startling green eyes.  
  
James spoke up right away, "No it's no problem, come sit here, there's room beside me." When Remus looked over at James, he could see that James was already enchanted by this girl.  
  
"Thanks so much. I'm Lily Evans by the way." Since James was still staring at Lily, Remus decided to introduce them.  
  
"Welcome Lily! I'm Remus Lupin, this one on my left is Sirius Black and ---  
  
"The one making eyes at you is James Potter," Sirius added with a laugh before Remus could finish. Remus hid his grin as James finally snapped out of his spell.  
  
"Oh sorry about that. Are you a first year too?" asked James, still staring at Lily.  
  
"Yes, I was so nervous, I don't know anyone, I didn't even know I was a witch before I got the letter from Hogwarts." Lily had a musical voice and obviously James enjoyed it, for the two of them continued talking for quite awhile. While they chatted Remus got aquatinted with Sirius, he was hilarious and quite brillant in some of his plans for pranks he wanted to pull at Hogwarts. Although Remus had a few suggestions to make the plans better and more successful, he never knew he could be so evil at heart. (A/N well maybe he did know mmmuuuaaahhh)  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," Remus said. "So what did you do to Snape?"  
  
This obviously got James' attention for he and Lily stopped talking to listen to Sirius' reply.  
  
"Well, he thinks that I just slipped something that tastes bad into his drink, but..." Sirius had that mysterious look in his eyes again.  
  
"And that's not everything you did?" James asked, looking hopeful.  
  
"Oh I just slipped him a little potion to turn him into what he naturally should be."  
  
"And what would that be?" asked Remus, knowing by now that Sirius' reply would be amusing and possibly cruel to the boy in question.  
  
"A slimy grease ball," barked Sirius. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Where did you get such a potion? We haven't even started school yet!" Lily asked.  
  
"My cousin, Noel , made it for me!"  
  
All of a sudden you could hear James' muffled laughter and Lily's gasp as they looked towards the door to the compartment.  
  
Remus casually turned towards the door and when he saw the boy who could only be Severus Snape, he tried to hide his grin. Snape was covered in what looked like hair grease. He was holding the door as if his life depended on it when really only his balance did.  
  
"Put it on a little thick today Sevvy?" James joked.  
  
"No you imbecile! Sirius Black has been up to something again!" The boy snarled.  
  
Snape squinted at Remus through the thick layers of grease.  
  
"Who are you? You can't possibly be pure blood. You look like you've been starved your whole life!" Severus lashed out at Remus.  
  
Both James and Sirius leaped to their feet at this, neither amused. Severus obviously saw the danger in saying anything further and made as if to go. Remus was surprised at his new friends reactions, no one had ever stood up for him like this. It was than that Remus knew these were boys he wanted as friends, that's if they would accept him after they found out, if they found out.  
  
Before Snape left he squinted towards Lily who was sitting near where James was standing. At first he frowned but a moment later he smiled, well it was more like a smirk, Snape wasn't capable of actually smiling.  
  
"Hey who might you be little lady? Why don't you ditch these losers and come hang out with a real wizard?" he asked her. This comment brought James to his full height, as if getting ready to fight. Lily looked disgusted and made to stand up. However James stopped her and threatened Severus a little before Sirius stepped in a threw the greasy Snape down the corridor.  
  
"I can't believe he called me 'Little Lady"! What an idiot!  
  
This broke the tension that had been brought along with Severus, and they all started laughing. It looked as if Hogwartss wouldn't be so bad for Remus after all. ~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
In the present time, Remus was found sleeping, dreaming of a time when he was happy and had his best friends to talk to.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N Sorry you guys I know the flashbacks are EXTREMELY long but I love thinking about the marauders and their adventures! Remus will see harry soon and have some more flashbacks! (evil grin) about James and Lily! FUN! Anyway review please its my first time! I'm a fanfiction virgin! lol Oh yeah, I didn't leave Peter out by accident! God I wish I didn't have to include him but I think he'll come into the story after the sorting. :( Hope you enjoyed it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! 


	2. Dementors on the Hogwarts Express

Prisoner of Askaban: Remus Style  
  
Summary: What Remus Lupin is going through in Prisioner of Askaban! WARNING: I have soooooo many flashbacks to the marauder days!! Beware! Disclaimer: hail the goddess JK Rowling!  
  
Chapter 2: Remus was awoken from his dreams of Marauders when he felt a chill run up his spine. He opened his eyes only to find himself dreaming again, he had to be, there in front of him was James. Just as James was all those years ago at Hogwarts. But this couldn't be a dream, dreaming didn't allow people to feel pain, and pain is what Remus felt as he saw James as a young boy. Remus closed his eyes again and could see James maturing into what he was like at graduation from Hogwarts, and than at his wedding to Lily Evans, and than the last time Remus had seen him. 'Damn him for taking James and Lily!' Remus thought. (A/N him could be Voldemort or Sirius, your choice, oh ya, if you pick Sirius, just remember Remus doesn't know the truth yet...)  
  
Remus opened his eyes once again, but felt the train halt to a stop, and the lights all went out. Through the darkness, he could hear worried voices talking.  
  
"What's going on?" asked a boys voice.  
  
"Ouch!" gasped a girl, "Ron, that was my foot!"  
  
"D'you think we've broken down?"  
  
"Dunno."  
  
There was a squeaking sound and Remus could see the outline of a boy with flaming red hair, wiping off the window and peering out.  
  
"There's something moving out there," the boy said. "I think people are coming aboard."  
  
The boy's thoughts were cut off when the door to the compartment swung open and a student tripped over someone's legs.  
  
"Sorry! D'you know what's going on? Ouch! Sorry" the boy said as another student helped him up, the way he moved struck something in Remus, 'He's so familiar." "Hullo, Neville," the boy said. 'That voice,' thought Remus, "I know that voice..."  
  
As the fallen boy got up he asked, "Harry? Is that you? What's happening?"  
  
'BLOODY HELL! It's Harry! No wonder he sounds familiar! Goodness James Potter's son right in front of him after all these years! And he doesn't even know about the Marauders!' Remus thought sadly. All the things Harry missed out on.  
  
"No idea! Sit down-" Harry told the boy named Neville. A moment later a girl said she was going to see what was going on, 'Brilliant! Why didn't I think of that?' Remus said to himself sarcastically. As the girl tried to leave, another girl walked into her and they conversed for another few minutes before Remus decided it was time for him to get up and start acting like the teacher he had always longed to be.  
  
"Quiet" Remus whispered hoarsely, he was beginning to wonder what could cause the train to stop, and he didn't like any of the possibilities.  
  
He shuffled to get his wand and lit a small heatless fire in the palm of his hands.  
  
"Stay where you are." Remus said quickly, his voice still rough from sleep and seeing James' son. He slowly got to his feet and went to leave for the front of the train.  
  
Before he could reach the door, it slid open to reveal a Dementor.  
  
'Great,' Remus thought, 'Just what we need!'  
  
Remus felt a chill run down his spine as the Dementor took a deep breath, sucking the joy and happiness out of the occupants of the room. Remus tried to keep his thoughts away from the previous full moon, but the Dementors present didn't help much. However, he was distracted from his horrible memories when he saw Harry go rigid and fall off his seat.  
  
'Shat! Better act quick!' Remus told himself, as he stepped over Harry and told the Dementor that none of them were hiding Sirius Black under their cloaks. When the Dementor wouldn't go away, Remus pulled out his wand, pointed at the Dementer and muttered, "Expecto Patronum."  
  
When the Dementor left, Remus went to Harry's side to see how he was doing. His friends were surrounding him and he was soon awake. As soon as he saw Harry's vision focus, Remus conjured up some chocolate and started snapping it into pieces for the students. He handed Harry a particularly large piece since he had passed put.  
  
"What was that thing? Harry asked.  
  
"A Dementor." Remus stated as he handed chocolate to the rest of the kids, "One of the Dementor's of Askaban."  
  
He told them to eat the chocolate then left to see what was going on.  
  
As Remus was walking through the corridors of the train, he thought again about his own days at school. How he and the Marauders rode this very train to and from Hogwarts every year, and just think, Harry and his friends were in the same compartment he and the Marauders used every trip on the Hogwarts Express. Well if that doesn't bring on memories, what does? (A/N lol, here it comes!)  
  
~FLAHBACK~  
  
'Abott, Thomas', called out a severe looking witch and a small looking boy walked up to the stood with the sorting hat placed on it, after he put it on it yelled 'HUFFLEPUFF'  
  
'Black, Sirius' was called, and he went up rather lazily and winked at some people in the crowd. When he tried on the hat, it paused for a moment before calling out, 'GRYFFINDOR' because he was the first Gryffindor, there was a tremendous applaud.  
  
'Boot, Kristen' was sorted in Ravenclaw, 'Evans, Lily' was also in Gryffindor, and on and on until..  
  
'Lupin, Remus' he looked around nervously and Professor Dumbledore caught his gaze and gave him a comforting nod. As Remus sat down and pulled the sorting hat on he prayed to God that he was placed with his new friends.  
  
'Ahh, a dark creature eh? The hat asked in his head, 'Trust Dumbledore to bring you here.' It chuckled, 'Great mind, outstanding loyalty and bravery, ambition galore! Wow! You'd fit in anyone of the houses. But what house will accept you? Hmmm.. I'd have to say.GRYFFINDOR!'  
  
Remus was relieved and went to find a seat close to Sirius at the Gryffindor table.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Well I know it wasn't that great, but oh well. Review please! I need to figure out what kind of vibes Remus gets from seeing snape, and how he thinks of peter. evil rat! Any suggestions? Please let me know. 


End file.
